utaufandomcom-20200223-history
T-Bone
Supplemental Information *'Hair Color: '''Blue *'Headgear: A blue shades that can display informations *'Eye Color: '''Blue *'Headphones: 'An headphone that connects with blue shades to receive informations *'Clothing: A black , short coat with a yellow stripes. He have a hand warmer that can produce his antivirus power into a black keris. A long black pants and blue+yellow shoes. *'Nationality : '''Malaysian *'Race: A deceased human+Antivirus. *'Extra : '''He have his own outfit version called Libra. His keris weapon turns into a twin labu sayong (gourd-shaped water jars) that used to arrest his enemies. Design *'Occupation : '''An anti-virus software that killing virusses and an idol during his part time ''X-ANON VERSION'' *'Hair : '''A spiky blue haired *'Eyes : 'Blue *'Headset/Earphones : A black headset that have a glowing yellow "X" design at the back of it. *'Torso : '''A white inner shirt. A short black coat with a yellow stripes. A black tie with a yellow stripe. A yellow pockets on the lower. A trademark "X" on his left chest. *'Left arm and hand : An arm warmer with a red circle *'Right arm and hand : '''An arm warmer with a red circle *'Lower Torso : 'A long black pants *'Shoes : '''A blue shoes with a yellow stripes. ''LIBRA VERSION'' *'Hair : '''A spiky blue haired *'Eyes : 'Blue *'Headset/Earphones : A black headset that have a glowing yellow "X" design at the back of it. *'Torso : '''A dark blue inner shirt with a libra sign. A yellow "vvvv" sweaters with a black hood. *'Left arm and hand : One of the labu sayong *'Right arm and hand : '''One of the labu sayong *'Lower Torso : 'A 3/4 black pants with a yellow stripes *'Shoes : '''A black shoes with a yellow stripes. Voicebank releases His voicebank was released on April , 17th 2015'. Oto-ed by' Reneko'. Only CV. His VB can be download here http://www.4shared.com/zip/H3NLKuv0ba/T-Bone_DONE.html? Voice configuration His usual' FLAGS''' are Y0h50C99g+5bre10t90b30 . However, you can edit it if you wanted to. His range is between B2~A4. I often use C3 for his normal range. He have a deep voice. A bit shota and kind of breathy. Relations Parasite : A Virus(using a human body as a medium) that ran away with a smart kid from the ANTIvirus's top company. Ronri : A 13 years old kid that ran away with Parasite Other UTAUloids relations Reneko and Leneko : A part of his idols partners Song Cover SONG TESTER *Rebirthday ( Youtube , SoundCloud ) *Pierrot ft Reneko ( Youtube , SoundCloud ) SONG COVER *Suki Kirai with Reneko ( Youtube , SoundCloud ) *The Lost One Weeping ( Youtube , SoundCloud ) *Karakuri Pierrot ( Youtube , SoundCloud ) *Re-Birthday* ft Reneko ( Youtube , SoundCloud ) *Orange ( Youtube , SoundCloud ) :: ( * ) = Re-Covered Fact *He was an actual idol when he was a human *When he was a human, he is in coma from an accident. His dad (the president of the top ANTIvirus company) take his brain out. Process it into a microchip and use his dead body as a medium. *His dad manipulate him as a weapon and to cover his death from the fans, his dad told him to continue his idol job as a part time. *His main mission is to get rid of Parasite, the powerful antivirus. Parasite actually is a failed Antivirus as she can intercept an orders. *His antivirus codename is X-Anon. *His real name is Xeris taken by keris/kris.The kris or keris is a distinctive, asymmetrical dagger indigenous to Malaya. Historically, the Kris was originally used as a weapon for Malay self-defense and martial arts. [Kris source ] *'TRIVIA!! :' He is actually a character from the author's story, ViRUS. Usage Clause *'NEVER' claim that the character belongs to you. *'A MINOR' change (OUTFITS) to the given appearance IS ALLOWED ' *'ALLOWED to be used freely. *'DO NOT' do anything to damage the character's name or image. *Please CREDIT THE CREATOR '''once you've used the character or the voicebank. *Permission is ''encouraged''. *Solos/Duets/Choruses are '''ALLOWED. *Permission for using her in Role Plays (RP) is COMPULSARY. If one is caught breaking the rules,please REPORT to the creator IMMEDIATELY. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character (T-BONE).Please''' DO NOT '''change anything here without her permission. AUTHOR Author : Ai-Tea Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/AiTeaTeaStudio Deviantart : http://atesazuya.deviantart.com/ Soundcloud : https://soundcloud.com/atesazuya Any problems, do inform the author. Gallery XAnon.jpg|One of his earliest design 20150218_074230.jpg|His earliest design 2 X-Anon.jpg|X-Anon version libra2.jpg|The Libra version booom.jpg|Parasite, X-Anon's main enemy Karakuri t-bone.png|T-Bone Karakuri Pierrot ver Category:UTAUloids Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Malaysian UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks from Malaysia Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Mixed encoded UTAUloids Category:Tsundere Category:Kuudere Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Official Profile Category:Official Design Category:Blue eyed UTAUloids Category:Black Haired Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Kana encoded UTAUloids